


Wolf Wonderland

by Gnarlandis



Category: Deadman Wonderland, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Multi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnarlandis/pseuds/Gnarlandis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirstein is your average college student. He is currently studying at Trost University, and is invited to join his friends out of town to go watch half human, half wolf hybrids fight to the death and complete courses in exchange for their life. But his life is quickly turned upside down when he locks eyes with a particular wolf. What really is the purpose of this place? And why are so many wolves being held captive? In search for answers, Jean find himself the target of something much worse than just a pack of criminal wolves. So much for his social life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing a fanfiction, ever. I've thought about it several times but didn't really know where to start. But let's see what people think of this first chapter. Then, I'll try to turn this into a series for everyone. This is just an intro chapter. I'm planning on writing out Marco's little intro as well but I jut wanted to post this to see what ya'll thought.
> 
> (I do not own either of these animes)

Jean just couldn't find what he was looking for. He threw clothes all around his room in search of his favorite shirt. At last, with a few minutes to spare, he finally managed to find the white shirt he had been searching for. It was the only shirt he had clean and well, he needed to be clean today. It was his first day at Trost University, and already he was fucking up. He quickly slipped the shirt on then headed over to grab his bag. The once clean room was now a mess. His lone bed had rumpled covers, clothes lay scattered on the floor, and to top it all of he had trash everywhere. That didn't matter to him at the moment though. He was just trying to get to class before he screwed up more that day. So, with one last stressed glance around the room, he hurried out. It took him no time at all to find his lecture since he had mapped the school out earlier that day. He slipped into class unnoticed it would seem. None of his friends went to this school, nor did any of them share his interest. He had always been the type to want to help people. Thus the reason he was trying to earn a medical degree.

He sat down in the middle of the session room so he didn't seem too eager to learn but he also refused to sit in the back due to having a strong belief the morons sat in the back. Or rather, the ones who didn't want to work. Just as he sat down the professor walked into the room. All talking ceased while students sat down in their respective places. Jean wasn't the nervous type, so he wasn't going to show any fear or hesitation during this lecture. "Greetings everyone! My name is Erwin Smith, however, you are to address me as Mr. Smith. Am I clear?" Smith asked with a deep, commanding tone of voice. It got the heads of many students nodding, even Jean. "Good then. Now, I'm not going to go over rules with you. You're all old enough to know what to do and what not to do. If someone does decide to misbehave though I will deal with them accordingly. Alright, we can commence with the introductions. I will ask you all basic medical questions. When I pick you, you must stand up, tell us the answer, then your name." Jean looked around, seeing a few students who didn't look too pleased by this. "You there," Erwin said, pointing directly at Jean. "Where can the kidney be located inside the human body?" Jean practically jumped out of his seat in surprise.

"The kidney is located at the rear of the abdominal cavity. And my name is Jean Kirstein, nice to meet you." Jean said, sitting back down. Erwin stared him down for a good few moments then pointed at another student. The rest of the lecture consisted of naming body parts and their functions. Soon, they were being dismissed. Jean had grown incredibly bored listen to the other kids stutter or say the answer wrong. Everything came to him so quick that he thought it wasn't fair to others. His next lecture was a mathematical course considering it was required. He paid little to no attention in there either. Math wasn't hard, so he figured he would understand whatever assignment the teacher, Mr. Zacharias, had made it very clear he planned to bomb them with assignments. When he got out of that lecture he could barely keep his eyes open. He shuffled toward his dorm, unlocking it. He threw his bag onto a nearby chair and plopped down on the floor. The first day of college had been a lot harder than he thought it to be.

 

The ringing of his phone brought him back to reality. He got of, slowly, then strode over to his dresser. He picked the phone up, peering at the number. Ugh, it just so happened to be Connie. What could the guy possibly want from him? Reluctantly, the new college student answered.

"Yeah," Jean asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh hey Jeanbo! I'm calling you to-" Connie began

"Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure I'm going to hate it." Jean said, cutting him off

"Just here me out! Me and Sasha got tickets to go to that place they call Wolf Wonderland. We thought you'd like to join us."

"I'm interested," Jean said, curious. "Isn't that place like a slaughter house?"

"Exactly. We'll come pick you up when you finally have a break at your college. Bye Felisha!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Needless to say, the break did not come quick enough. He sat through lecture after lecture, thinking about the trip. Of course he paid attention though now that the introduction stage was finally over with. But as good as learning sounded right now Jean much rather be watching hybrids fight. The topic interested him so much that he sometimes met with his biology teacher some days after his lectures were complete. He wanted to know how it was even possible for them to live. Were they more wolf? Or more human? These are the type of questions he asked himself. These were the questions that stoked his will to not fall asleep during an important teaching session. The break finally came, months later mind you. He was packing away all of the things he would probably need. Connie had filled him in with more details. He said the place had a stay in hotel too so they could spend break down there. It was going to be fun he had said. "Fun." Jean mumbled, shutting his bag then strolling over to the door. He gave a small sigh, not believing he was actually doing this. Hesitance filling him, he walked out of the door then shut it. Vacation here he come!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco hadn't meant to do it the way he had. He merely had wanted to make the other wolf hybrid summit but of course things didn't go that way. His hands still smelled of blood despite having washed them. The voices inside of his head were once again urging him to do things he refused to do. His body, littered with wounds, were a fresh reminder of what had occurred today. The morning had started off slow as it always did. He and the other inmates were let out into the courtyard so they could stretch their legs. Stretching for Marco however meant just sitting. He wasn't nearly as big as some of the other wolves, and he still had his signature baby face. His dark black hair waved in his face slightly as he wiped the drool that was on his face off. None of the other wolves seemed to notice him otherwise he would be getting a mouthing right now. Real wolves never acted weak. Real wolves never let themselves fall prey to humans. That was what his parents had taught him before he had gotten captured and taken here. He had been taken at the age of sixteen, and now he was twenty three. He'd been here a very long time.

His morning was going great until Brutus, a strangely angry wolf, lumbered over to him. Marco sighed, standing up. "Hey, Freckles. Got a bone to pick with you." Brutus said with a growl. That was one thing Marco hated about hybrids like him. No matter what form they were in they still acted like dirty dogs. "What did I do now, Brutus?" Marco asked with an uncaring tone of voice. The large, bulky wolf walked closer until he was in Marco's personal space. "You beat my friend in the course. Imma' get revenge for him." The small wolf couldn't believe the words that were reaching his ears. He stepped back some, backing pressing up against cold metal. Marco was in no mood to fight. But... if he had to.

Luckily, the humans came to his rescue. Soldiers wearing body armor walked over to Brutus and shocked him with what looked like four thousand watts. The hybrid howled angrily but reluctantly followed after the guards. The display hadn't really saved him, merely prolonged what was to come. He caught the gaze of his fellow wolves. So, with a shade of red creeping into his cheeks, the wolf scurried of back toward the waiting area. He couldn't wait until he could leave and head back to his cage.

*

Some hours later, Marco heard a knock at his room door. Blinking away sleep, he got up to answer it. He was so tired that he didn't even realize it was Brutus. By the time he did it was too late. The brute grabbed his neck roughly then shoved him backwards until his back hit the wall. Marco growled, kicking his legs. Brutus punched him in the stomach which caused him to cease his kicking. "I'm going to squeeze you 'till you pop." The larger male said with pure menace. The poor guy. Marco suddenly began to shift. The clothes on his body expanded, ripped, then fell to the floor. His mouth elongated into a muzzle while his hands began to cover in hair. "Get...OFF ME!" Marco roared, shoving the other wolf away. His next actions were so swift that the larder wolf had no chance. Marco slammed into him, then proceeded to claw, bite, and snarl. The werewolf became so overshadowed with rage that only the sound of guards entering the room snapped him out of his wicked thoughts.

The next thing he knew, he was being transported to a different room. The guards were forced to shock his over an over again until he shifted and fell asleep. This was a clear reminder of why he was here. He was just like them, even if he hated to admit it. One day, the collar around his neck would inject him with poison that would kill him. He was waiting for that day a bit more now.


End file.
